Magic can only do so much
by JayJayCheshire
Summary: Elliot Maegic is a genie who has been alive for well over seven thousand years. In the early 20th century he had to return to his lamp after granting his master her last wish. Around a hundred years have passed and a certain vampire finds his lamp at a antique shop and now he has a new master. Will he simply grant his new master's three wishes and return to his lamp? Or be free?
1. Chapter One - In my lamp

~Elliot~

As I finished the last page of the book, I closed it and tossed it over my head without a care before reaching and grabbing the next book off the small table in front of me. Unfortunately I already knew what happened in each and every one of these books, but have no way to get any more and I don't really have anything better to do all day. Pretty much all I have to keep me from going insane is my few hundred or so books and a bunch of board games that I grabbed before my last master used her last wish.

Although that was over a hundred years ago...I think...Okay I'm not really sure as I kind of can't see outside of my lamp and I can't exactly leave. Trust me if I could I would be at a...park...or something...I don't know.

If you haven't figured it out yet. I'm a genie. You know all powerful, can't leave my lamp unless I have a master and they let me, each master gets three wishes before I am sent back into this stupid lamp and have to wait until I get another. And just to clarify some thing...

Unlike what some people think, we aren't asleep while we are in here, nor are we cramped in here. We do sleep, when we are tired, and we shrink down. Also our lamp is like a whole house/manor so there is A LOT of room. We also can make our house/manor has an unlimited ammount of rooms so let's say I wanted a indoor garden, which I already have...but anyway, I could just create a new door and walla.

We don't get to choose how many wishes our masters get and we can't give them more. The only way they could get more than three wishes is if they wish us free, which makes it so we never have to return to our lamps and can do whatever we want. They also can't keep our lamp to try and become our masters again, once we are sucked back into our lamps it is transported somewhere else on the planet where we may have to wait hundreds of years until we are found and get a new master.

Unlike what some people think we do have some wish rules that we have to go by. We can't grant wishes like, bringing someone back from the dead, making someone fall in love with another person or making them fall out of love with another person. We also can't grant wishes that are wished out of anger or depression. Like wishing to kill someone or themselves. It can't be done so don't even bother asking for that, it's not going to happen.

I think that is everything we need to know about genies...If I think of anything else I'll tell you.

Anyway back to me reading...what was it? Oh yes Romeo and Juliet...which isn't what I call good, but it is something to pass the time until I get a new master. I was about two pages in, when I felt weird. I looked down at my hands and saw them turning to smoke. _Time to meet my new master. _I thought as I was sucked out of the lamp.


	2. Chapter Two - What the?

~Edward~

Alice had dragged me to this antique shop to try and cheer me up. It had been about six month since Bella and I broke up. I discovered that she was dating Jacob behind my back. Also that she was dating me behind his back. She had apparently told him, we had broken up because she wanted Jacob instead of me. I figured this out not long after we got engaged and when I figured this out, I broke up with her. Plus I had to stop Rosalie from mauling her when she found out. Didn't help that only Carlisle was calm about this all, so I had no help from anyone else. Even Alice wanted me to let Rosalie maul her.

Not long after we broke up, we moved as everyone could tell I was very depressed and everything reminded me of her. So now we are in a small town in England that hardly gets any sun, even less than Forks. And Forks only got sun like once every few months. From what I've heard from the thoughts of some of the town's folk, the last sunny day was about eight months ago.

"Come on, Edward, at least look around to see if anything catches your eye." Alice said lightly pushes me forward before turning and looking through some very old looking clocks to the left,

Sighing in defeat, I walked through the shop trying to focus on the objects to see if I liked any of them, but couldn't bring myself to really care. That is of course until I came across a very dusty old lamp that was hidden behind an old equally dusty vase. I carefully moved the vase out of the way and picked up the lamp. Noticing it was even dustier than I originally thought I rubbed some of the dust off so I could look more closely at it.

My eyes widened as some light purple smoke poured from the spout and swirled into a small tornado. I looked around to see if anyone else was seeing this, but the shop keeper was by Alice who was still by the clocks. Looking back at the light purple tornado, my eyes widened as it began to disappear and in its place was a guy who looked maybe eighteen.

He had short, messy, dark brown hair, had a fairly dark tan and greenish grey eyes. He was about five or so inches shorter than me and had a rather skinny build. One thing that confused me slightly was he was wearing an early 20th century black suit, just without the jacket and instead only wore a black vest.

I watched as he looked around the shop before his eyes settled on me, while noticini that I couldn't hear his thoughts. It was just then that I realized his scent and felt like my throat was on fire. I clenched the hand that wasn't holding the lamp into a extremely tight fist to try and restrain myself as his scent was at least three times as strong as Bella's ever was. I continued to watch him, careful not to breathe, as his eyes traveled down my body and settled on the lamp I was holding and he had just came out of. He looked back at my face and gave me a dazzling grin. "Hello, I'm Elliot, and seeing as you are holding my lamp and I see no one else around who could have released me...You must be my new master." He said his grin never leaving his beaut-um I mean his normal face.

I continued to stare at him, still not breathing, until his words finally registered and I stared down at him confused. "Master?"


	3. Chapter Three - Master?

~Edward~

"Master?" I asked looking down at him confused.

"You were the one who rubbed my lamp, yes?" He asked and continued when I nodded. "That makes you my master."

"I still don't really understand."

"I'm a genie, you know all powerful genie. I can grant you three wishes and once those three wishes have been granted I am forced back into my lamp to wait until someone new finds me and becomes my next master." He explained and my eyes widened in shock.

"I...I didn't even know genies existed." I said quietly after looking around again to make sure no one was listening in.

"Well seeing as your a vampire, I don't think it's THAT much of a stretch." He said smirking up at me as my eye widened again realizing he knew, but that did make sense seeing as I have no idea how old he is.

"Uh..." I stared down at him no idea of what to say to that.

"So, Master, what's your name...Unless you want to me call you master, then I will." He said kind of blurting out the last bit almost as though he was scared I would punish him for asking my name.

"My name's Edward, please don't call me master." I said and he looked relieved for a second before giving me a dazzling smile, which if I was still alive I'm sure would make my heart skip a beat.

"Edward..." He tested out and it sent a shiver down my spine. "Edward!" He said, kind of loudly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Could you um...change into something more modern? Your clothes are kind of noticable." He looked at me confused until he looked down at my clothes.

"Sure..." He said snapping his fingers and the same light purple smoke that came out of the lamp surrounded him in another tornado and when it disappeared I saw he was wearing a smaller verison of my clothes. His shirt, even though it was much smaller than mine, was still very baggy and part of it fell passed one of his shoulders. The color was purple instead of blue like my shirt and surprisingly look very cute...erm I mean nice...yeah nice against his darkish skin. He had, also baggy, tan pants like mine and was wearing a smaller verison of my sneakers. "Oh, the shirt is too big...I can fix that." He muttered quietly to himself, but I stopped him by grabbing his hand before he could snap his fingers again.

"It looks..." _Adorable _ "...fine." He looked at me for a few seconds, tilting his head to the side, before grinning from ear to ear again and nodded.

_This clock is SO cute! I wonder if Edward found anything. _I heard Alice think and knew she was coming this way.

"Could you go back into your lamp? My sister is coming over and I would rather wait and explain where you came from when I get home." I said and he nodded snapping his fingers and the light purple smoke came out of the spout again, wrapped around him and then retreated.

"Hey, Edward, look what I found!" Alice said, loudly, as she jumped in front of me. I looked down at the old, owl, clock and smiled slightly.

"It's nice, Alice." I said putting my hand on her head and purposely messing up her hair knowing it would annoy her beyond belief.

"HEY!" She yelled swatting away my hand and glared up at me. "Oh, you found something!" She exclaimed looking down at the lamp and tried to take it away. I quickly stepped away, holding it close to me and growled at her. "Okay, shesh." She said looking at me suspiciously as I kept the lamp close to my chest, without really realizing it. "Come on so we can pay for these and get home."


	4. Chapter Four - Back in my lamp

~Elliot~

I looked down at my baggy shirt that Mas...er Edward had me change into. I've never seen clothes like these before. It makes me wonder how much time has passed since I've had a master.

I already like Edward. I mean I've only ever had one other master who didn't want me to call them Master. Hell many of them didn't even tell me their name. I guess me calling them Master made them feel superior to me. Are they the ones who have pretty much unlimited power?

Okay neither do I because as soon as a genie gets their first master, half of our power is locked away. One reason why my skin color is tan instead of it's actual color, which is so light purple it's almost white. The color of our skin is not only the same color as our smoke, but the lighter it is the more powerful the genie is. The only two colors a genie's smoke/skin can be is blue or purple. Dark purple being more powerful than even the lightest blue. So HA!

Anyway, I continued to stare at my new clothes, which I really liked, I didn't even realize how much time had passed until I heard my grandfather clock chime. I have multiple grandfather clocks all over my house so I can at least tell what time it is. I would use it to tell how much time had passed, but have you ever tried to tell how many years have passed with a clock? It very hard to do that and after about ten years I lost track so I just stopped doing that. Also the clocks change whenever my lamp it taken to another time zone, so that makes it even harder to tell how much time has passed!

But back to the point, it was about noon now and I'm pretty sure I had returned to my lamp when Edward asked me to around eleven-thirty. Wow I was staring at my clothes for a LONG time. That time wouldn't really have been noticeable to me if right as the clock chimed my body didn't turn to smoke indicating Edward was summoning me again.

I was sucked out of my lamp through my awesome light purple tornado and as it dissipated, I noticed that I wasn't alone with Edward. There was a short...uh pixie like...girl standing next to him. If I didn't realize she was a vampire like Edward, I would've thought she was in fact a pixie or faerie. As I have met many of them before. Hell I even had a master who was a faerie. Those two years with her were A LOT of fun.

"Alice this is Elliot, Elliot this is my sister Alice." Edward said breaking the silence and Alice all of a sudden tackled me squealing. I'm surprised she didn't break my eardrum when she did that.


	5. Chapter Five - Do you believe in genies?

~Edward~

I sat down on the couch looking down at Elliot's lamp in my hands. Alice was standing off to the side with her hands on her hips and was staring me down. She may have been kind of angry about me constantly avoiding her questions and the fact that I refused to let her touch the lamp. I don't really know why, but I just didn't want anyone else to touch it. It was obvious that I was being possessive, I just didn't understand why. "Are you going to just sit there or what?" She asked extremely annoyed with me by this point.

"Alice, have you ever wondered if there are other supernatural creatures on Earth beside werewolves and vampires?" I asked looking over at her.

"What made you ask that?"

"Nothing, just have you...ever?" She took her hands off her hips and crossed her arms in front of her chest and started pondering.

The next minute or so passed in complete silence before she turned to me and answered. "Yeah, I've wondered if there are. But I haven't ever seen anything to prove that there are."

"What if I said I found something to prove there was other supernatural species?"

"I would say, prove it." She said staring at me with a look of disbelief on her face. I looked back down at the lamp and turned it around in my hands for a few seconds before I rubbed the side of the lamp. A few seconds later light purple smoke poured out from the spout. It once again formed into a small, 5'8" height and as it dissipated, I saw Elliot in the middle still in the outfit he had when he had gone back into his lamp. He looked around the room a little, stared at me for a few seconds, before noticing Alice standing to his left with wide eyes. "Alice, this is Elliot, Elliot, this is my sister Alice." I said motioning over to her and not a second later she squealed as she tackled him to the floor.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She chanted over and over as she held onto him while he tried to get back to his feet.


	6. Chapter Six - He's mineI mean

~Edward~

"Um...hi...?" Elliot asked as he tried to push her off, but she had an iron grip on him and wouldn't let him up. "Could you please get off me?" He asked, but she was far too busy listing off questions to pay him any attention.

"...you're really a genie? How long have you been a genie? Were you born a genie? Does Edward really only get three wishes? Can he ask for more wishes? Oh! Are there more genies? Or are you the only one?..." As the questions poured from Alice's mouth, Elliot looked passed her head and over at me with pleading eyes. I almost laughed when he mouthed 'help me.'

"If you get off me...I'll answer all your questions?" He said as more of question than anything else. Alice, luckily, had finally stopped asking questions long enough to hear him and got up off him so he could get up from the ground. Took long enough if you ask me. Elliot walked over to sit down next to me while Alice bounced over to a near by chair and stared at him, but before she could start shooting off questions again, Elliot started answering them. "Yes, I am really a genie. I've been a genie for over six thousand years, most of those years were spent inside my lamp though. I was in fact born as a genie, although it wasn't until I was eighteen that I was first trapped inside my lamp..."

"What do you mean trapped inside it?" Alice asked, voicing the question I was going to ask him.

"When a genie is turned eighteen, they get these..." He said pointing to a gold wrist band that was on his left wrist and then to the gold arm band around his upper right arm after moving the sleeve to his shirt. "When we get these our skin color changes from its actual color, which is the same color as our smoke - so mine is light purple - and we are trapped inside our lamp awaiting for our first master. Which for me I think took about two thousand or so years."

"What about your mother and father?"

"Well my father was human while my mother was a genie, which is how most genies' parents are as there aren't many male genies."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are about a billion genies, although on average only two to three hundred are ever out of their lamps, every genie knows when another has been born, and only about a hundred to two hundred of them are male. Male genies are extremely rare."

"How come?"

"I don't know...we just...are." He said shrugging. "Anyway, yes Edward only has threes wishes and just like most people believe he can't wish for more wishes."

"What all can you do?" Alice asked as I started to get annoyed with Alice taking up all his attention. I mean he is MY genie, not hers. This jealousy I was feeling only seemed to elevate quickly as Elliot started showing Alice his powers and was paying me no attention.

_Why is he only paying attention to Alice? He should be paying attention to me. I mean he is mine...I mean..._I thought and finally realized why I was saying. Even if it wasn't out loud. _He isn't mine. He probably isn't even gay and I mean since when am I? Well he does seem to be my blood singer, but I always thought Bella was..._I thought and was only succeeding in confusing myself.

"Hey, Eddie, what's that?" Elliot asked shocking me from my thoughts as he pointed at the TV.

"Eddie?" I asked not really noticing what he had asked beyond that.

"Am I not allowed to call you that?" He asked sadly as he looked down at his feet as he bite his lip, looking so adorable when doing that.

"That's fine." I said not wishing to see him sad and ignored Alice's surprised expression when I said that. "Anyway, what did you ask?"

"What is that?" He asked again as he pointed at the TV. Again.

"It's a TV."

"What does it do?"

"Wait you don't know what a TV does?" Alice asked looking at him confused.

"It's been over a hundred years since I was outside of my lamp...So what does it do?"

"Come here so I can show you." I said patting the couch next to me and smiled when he bound over and jumped onto the couch, bouncing a few times and looked at me eagerly.


	7. Chapter Seven - Wow a REAL genie!

~Alice~

I watched as Edward sat down on the couch looking down at that old dusty lamp in his hands. Although oddly enough I never saw him finding that, which annoyed me a bit as I HATED when I couldn't see something. It made me feel so...human. I looked at him, staring at him, with my hands to my hips waiting for him to explain what was with that damn lamp. He had been avoiding my questions the whole way home and would snap at me anytime I even got close to touching the lamp. "Are you going to just sit there or what?" I asked extremely annoyed with his silence by this point.

"Alice, have you ever wondered if there are other supernatural creatures on Earth beside werewolves and vampires?" He asked looking over at me.

"What made you ask that?"

"Nothing, just have you...ever?" I took my hands from my hips and folded my arms in front of my chest as I began pondering his question.

The next minute or so passed in complete silence, as I thought about his question, before I turned to back to him and answered. "Yeah, I've wondered if there are. But I haven't ever seen anything to prove that there are."

"What if I said I found something to prove there was other supernatural species?"

"I would say, prove it." I said staring at him in disbelief. He looked back down at the lamp and turned it around in his hands for a few seconds before he rubbed the side of the lamp. A few seconds later light purple smoke poured out from the spout. I watched amazed as a light purple tornado appeared and when it dissipated, I saw a boy around eighteen standing there. He had short, messy, dark brown hair, had a slightly dark tan and greenish grey eyes. He was wearing an outfit almost identical to Edward's, only it was very baggy on him and the shirt was purple instead of blue like Edward's. I watched as he looked around a bit and his eyes focused on Edward for a bit before looking at me with slightly wide eyes. "Alice, this is Elliot, Elliot, this is my sister Alice." Edward said motioning over to me and not a second later I smiled really big and squealed before I tackled him to the floor.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" I chanted over, not able to believe that he was a genie. I mean it was pretty obvious what he was, he just came out of a lamp. What else could he be? A donkey?

"Um...hi...?" Elliot asked as he tried to push me off, but I refused to and had an iron grip on him and wouldn't let him up. Not long after I'm pretty sure he asked me something, but I wasn't paying him enough attention to really hear him.

"...you're really a genie? How long have you been a genie? Were you born a genie? Does Edward really only get three wishes? Can he ask for more wishes? Oh! Are there more genies? Or are you the only one?..." I was unable to stop the almost unending stream of questions that were coming from my mouth.

"If you get off me...I'll answer all your questions?" He said as more of question than anything else. Fortunately for him I had stopped asking him questions long enough to hear him and decided to get off him so he could stand back up. Elliot walked over to sit down next to Edward while I bounced over to a near by chair and stared at him, but before I could start shooting off questions again, Elliot started answering them. "Yes, I am really a genie. I've been a genie for over six thousand years, most of those years were spent inside my lamp though. I was in fact born as a genie, although it wasn't until I was eighteen that I was first trapped inside my lamp..."

"What do you mean trapped inside it?" I asked slightly confused, as I have never really thought about how they get trapped inside those lamps. Manly because I never thought genies existed.

"When a genie is turned eighteen, they get these..." He said pointing to a gold wrist band that was on his left wrist and then to the gold arm band around his upper right arm after moving the sleeve to his shirt. "When we get these our skin color changes from its actual color, which is the same color as our smoke - so mine is light purple - and we are trapped inside our lamp awaiting for our first master. Which for me I think took about two thousand or so years."

"What about your mother and father?"

"Well my father was human while my mother was a genie, which is how most genies' parents are as there aren't many male genies."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are about a billion genies, although on average only two to three hundred are ever out of their lamps, every genie knows when another has been born, and only about a hundred to two hundred of them are male. Male genies are extremely rare."

"How come?"

"I don't know...we just...are." He said shrugging. "Anyway, yes Edward only has threes wishes and just like most people believe he can't wish for more wishes."

"What all can you do?" I asked as I noticed Edward seemed to be getting a bit annoyed with me taking up all his attention.

"Hey, Eddie, what's that?" Elliot asked as he pointed at the TV.

"Eddie?" Edward asked looking over at him.

"Am I not allowed to call you that?" He asked sadly as he looked down at his feet as he bite his lip.

"That's fine." Edward said and ignored my shocked expression. I mean he never even let Bella call him that and he's only known Elliot for a few hours. "Anyway, what did you ask?"

"What is that?" He asked again as he pointed at the TV. Again.

"It's a TV."

"What does it do?"

"Wait you don't know what a TV does?" I asked looking at him confused.

"It's been over a hundred years since I was outside of my lamp...So what does it do?"

"Come here so I can show you." Edward said patting the couch next to him and smiled when he bound over and jumped onto the couch, bouncing a few times and looked at him eagerly.

_Well, Edward seems to be taking a liking to Elliot. _I thought smiling as I looked at them as Edward turned on the TV and Elliot jumped in shock at it. _He deserves to be happy after that b*tch Bella. _


	8. Chapter Eight - She's a bithyper

~Elliot~

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She chanted over and over as she held onto me and prevented me from getting back to my feet.

"Um...hi...?" I asked as I tried to push her off, but she had an iron grip on me and wouldn't let me up. One way I knew she wasn't a pixie, or faerie, because they weren't nearly this strong. "Could you please get off me?" I asked, but she was far too busy listing off questions to pay me any attention.

"...you're really a genie? How long have you been a genie? Were you born a genie? Does Edward really only get three wishes? Can he ask for more wishes? Oh! Are there more genies? Or are you the only one?..." As the questions poured from Alice's mouth, I looked passed her head and over at Edward with pleading eyes. I'm pretty sure he almost laughed when I mouthed 'help me.'

"If you get off me...I'll answer all your questions?" I said, stating it as more of question than anything else. Alice, luckily, had finally stopped asking questions long enough to hear me and finally got up off me so I could get up from the ground. I walked over to sit down next to Edward while Alice bounced over to a near by chair and stared at me, kind of creeping me out, but before she could start shooting off questions again, I started answering them. "Yes, I am really a genie. I've been a genie for over six thousand years, most of those years were spent inside my lamp though. I was in fact born as a genie, although it wasn't until I was eighteen that I was first trapped inside my lamp..."

"What do you mean trapped inside it?" Alice asked staring at me confused.

"When a genie is turned eighteen, they get these..." I said pointing to a gold wrist band that was on my left wrist and then to the gold arm band around my upper right arm after moving the sleeve to my shirt. The band on my wrist was only about two inches long, but it went down in a bit of a point on the top of my hand, while the arm band was about four inches long. "When we get these our skin color changes from its actual color, which is the same color as our smoke - so mine is light purple - and we are trapped inside our lamp awaiting for our first master. Which for me I think took about two thousand or so years."

"What about your mother and father?"

"Well my father was human while my mother was a genie, which is how most genies' parents are as there aren't many male genies." My mother was a free genie, but that wasn't until AFTER I was born which made it so I wasn't free as well. If a genie is free and then has a child, their child is also free, but if they are still a 'captured' genie their child will be as well. It sucks, but that's just the way it is. If you wondering why I didn't tell them that, well I doubt I'll be set free so for the last five masters or so I simply stopped telling them they could set me free. It's not going to happen...so why bother?

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are about a billion genies, although on average only two to three hundred are ever out of their lamps, every genie knows when another has been born, and only about a hundred to two hundred of them are male. Male genies are extremely rare."

"How come?"

"I don't know...we just...are." I said shrugging. I really didn't know why male genies were so rare, just that when one is born they are always attracted to men and we can get pregnant. Male genies are also more powerful than female genies and we tend to have the lighter skin tones. Plus most are usually purple as purple skin color means you are more powerful than ones who have blue. I've only really ever seen one male genie who had blue skin. But even his skin color was almost purple. "Anyway, yes Edward only has threes wishes and just like most people believe he can't wish for more wishes."

"What all can you do?" Alice asked and I smiled happy to show her my powers. I really didn't do much. Mainly just hovered with my purple smoke below me, keeping me up in the air. That was one of my favorite things to do and I usually did that when meditating. I also showed her a few random tricks. All the while not realizing that I was kind of ignoring Edward.

"Hey, Eddie, what's that?" I asked pointing at this weird, flat, black box thing. It was shiny and also kind of reflective. I've never once seen anything like it before, so I'm guessing it was some sort of new invention or something.

"Eddie?" He asked.

"Am I not allowed to call you that?" I asked sadly as I looked down at my feet as I bite my lip, a little nervous and sad that he might be mad at me for calling him that.

"That's fine." He said and I smiled brightly at him, happy that my master wasn't angry with me. "Anyway, what did you ask?"

"What is that?" I asked again as I pointed at the box thingy.

"It's a TV."

"What does it do?"

"Wait you don't know what a TV does?" Alice asked looking at him confused.

"It's been over a hundred years since I was outside of my lamp...So what does it do?"

"Come here so I can show you." Eddie said patting the couch next to him and I noticed he smiled was I bound over to the couch and jumped onto the seat beside him, bouncing a few times and looked at him eager to learn what it was.


	9. Chapter Nine - What is that?

~Elliot~

I watched as Eddie picked up a longish black rectangle object that had a bunch of colorful square and rectangular things on it. He pressed the only circle thing on the object and I jumped when a light came from the black box thingy and I could see some moving images coming from it. I tilited my head to the side as I stared amazed at it. "How does it do that?" I asked turning my head slightly and looked at Eddie for a few seconds before turning back to the...TV, I think Eddie called it...and realized sound was also coming from it.

"The reflective bit of it, is a screen which plays back a recording with sound and color."

"I don't really understand." I said frowning as I leaned back against the couch saddened that I couldn't understand what Eddie was telling me.

"Well...hmm...let me think." He said tapping his finger against his chin. "It...broadcasts signals it gets from radio waves from the receivers in the TV and projects an image on the screen...does that make sense?"

"Sort of..." I said still pretty confused about it all. At least I knew what radios were. In fact I had one in my lamp right now.

"What did you understand?" He asked turning toward me and we both ignored the TV, or whatever it was called.

"Well I understood what radio waves were as I knew what a radio is. I was out of my lamp when they were invented so I know what those were."

"That's good."

"So is a TV kind of like a radio?"

"Yeah it's a just a radio with moving pictures."

"Oh, I understand that completely!" I said smiling brightly as I bounced in the seat happily.

"That's good so now I can show you all of what TVs can do." He said happily as he handed me the rectangular object he turned the TV on with. "This is called a remote, it is used to control the TV. These are buttons that you press to control it." He explained as I examined the remote and its buttons. "Here try something." I looked at the TV and held the remote up so it was pointed at it as I pressed the '3' button and the '9' button. I watched, slightly, amazed as the image changed and instead of some sport-like game being shown, it was now showing some weird, and drawn, show. It seemed to be centered around his yellow square thing with holes and a pink starfish.

"What is this?" I asked tilting my head to the side as I stared at this strange show.

"It's a cartoon called Spongebob." Eddie said laughing. Probably at the face I was making.

"Cartoon?"

"It's a type of show. There are many different types, Science fiction, health, music, cartoon, which is something some has drawn and animated on a computer..."

"Computer?"

"Oh right. It's like a television in ways, but you can do much more on a computer than on a TV."

"Then why have a TV?"

"Well a TV can do things that a computer can't, like play shows and stuff like that, while a computer can do things a TV can't. Well without a console."

"Console?"

"It is an invention that allows you to play video games on the TV." He said and began explaining before I could ask what those were. "They are kind of like board games, just on a TV and with a lot more to do...Why don't I just show you?" He asked getting up from the couch and walked over to the TV. While he did...whatever...I looked around and noticed Alice was sitting in the chair reading a book.

"Alice, what's that?" I asked pointing at the book.

"A book." She said and I stared at her with a blank expression.

"I know that...I haven't been in my lamp THAT long. I meant what is is about and what is it called?"

"Oh." She said and I heard Eddie laughed under his breath. "It's called The Alechmyst. The Secrets of the immortal Nicholas Flamel." She said and my eyes widened hearing that name.

"Nicholas Flamel?"

"Yeah he's a..." She began explaining, but I interrupted her.

"I know who he is. He was a friend of one of my masters years ago and I met him before."

"You met Nicholas Flamel?" She asked with wide eyes and I nodded. Fortunately before she could begin shooting off questions again Eddie stopped her.

"Alice, why don't you let Elliot relax. I think you asked him enough questions for one day." He said as he walked back over to the couch and sat down next to me. He handed me a strange shaped object that had a few buttons on it along with two strange things on it.

"What's this?"

"It's a controller for the game console." He said leaning back against the couch and put his arm across the back of the couch behind me. "I'll show you how to use it so don't worry." He said as the TV turned to this odd screen that had four words on it. The words were Start, Quit, New and Load. "Use the joystick, right here, to go down to New and then click the 'X' button." He said and I followed his instructions as the game started.


	10. Chapter Ten - Carlisle!

~Elliot~

"YAY! I did it!" I yelled smiling at Eddie as I finally managed to get my character up the ledge I had been trying to get up, and failing, for about ten minutes. I turned back to the TV and continued playing as I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye and heard Alice chuckling over in her chair.

I was in the middle of trying to find the way over to the partially sunken sub, I was playing some game called Drake's Fortune, when I heard some cars pulling up and both Eddie and Alice looked over at the front door to the house. "I think you should pause and save the game, Elliot." Alice said looking back at me and I nodded following her instructions, although I didn't really know why, but did it nevertheless.

Just after I had saved the game the front door opened and five other vampires walked into the house. The first one I saw was a tall blonde haired vampire. His blonde hair was wavy and he had gold eyes, duh, but they seemed to be getting darker every second. Which made me remember vampires were attracted to blood and I have blood...Anyway he was wearing pair of pants, like mine and Eddie, that were kind of faded and he had on a short sleeved black shirt. Behind him was was a huge vampire. He had short curly black hair and was built like a freaking bear. He was wearing a pair of black pants, like Eddie's, and a tight red shirt.

Next was a very beautiful blonde vampire. She had long wavy hair and a sour look on her face when she looked over at me. She was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a light blue shirt with a darker blue jacket on over that. Behind her was a motherly looking vampire with long king of curly dark brown hair and had a heart shaped face. She was wearing a knee skirt with a flural pattern in it and a pink blouse.

I looked behind her and I smiled big seeing the only other master I've ever had that let me call him by his name. "CARLISLE!" I yelled jumping up from the couch and running over to him hugging him around his waist as he was a bit taller than me.

"Okay...who found his lamp?" He asked chuckling as he gently hugged me back.

~Edward~

"YAY! I did it!" Elliot yelled smiling at me happy that he finally managed to get up the ledge in the game after ten minutes of trying and failing. He turned back to the TV and continued playing as I smiled at him and Alice chuckled finding his enthusiasm over such a small thing. Well to us anyway.

He was in the middle of trying to find the way over to the partially sunken sub when I heard some cars pulling up and both Alice and I looked over at the front door to the house. "I think you should pause and save the game, Elliot." Alice said looking back at me and he nodded following her instructions.

Just after he had finished saving the game the front door opened and Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle walked into and Elliot looked over them all. Jasper was having a little trouble seeing as Elliot had flowing blood. Which made me realize I hadn't have any trouble with it the whole time he's been out of his lamp. Emmett and Esme were looking at him with interest while Rosalie was kind of glaring at him, which made me feel very protective over him.

He looked over at Carlisle and smiled big. "CARLISLE!" He yelled jumping up from the couch and running over to him hugging him around his waist.

"Who found his lamp?" He asked chuckling as he gently hugged him back.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" Alice asked while I was too busy glaring at his arms that were around Elliot.

"He found my lamp not long after he was first turned into vampire." Elliot said laughing about something while Carlisle scowled.

_Does he have to bring that up? _He asked in his head while looking down at Elliot.

"Wait what are you?' Rosalie asked glaring at him and I turned my glare onto her.

"I'm a genie." He said releasing Carlisle and walking back over to the couch and sat down next to me. "So Carlisle did you tell them how your control was when I met you?" He asked and smirked slightly when Carlisle glared at him.

"Don't you dare."

"What? Don't you want to them to know the only reason you have such good control is because of me?"

"Quiet!"

"What does he mean Carlisle?" I asked voicing everyone's thoughts.

"When I first met Carlisle, he had terrible control. And while he managed to never harm a human his control was pretty much worse than any other vampire's I've ever met." He said laughing at the glare Carlisle was shooting him. "His first wish was to be unaffected by blood. Helped his doctor's instinct."

All of us laughed as Carlisle muttered under his breath as he tried walking upstairs to get away from Elliot and the laughter, but was stopped by a wall of light purple smoke. He growled under his breath before turning and sitting down on one of the couches next to Esme while glaring at Elliot playfully.


End file.
